Confidential
by Ihaveforgotten
Summary: Brave, strong, bold. All words that don't describe Vivian Agnelli, the new and ever clumsy housekeeper for one of the world's most guarded facilities. When mess-maker enthusiast, Jamison Fawkes, interferes with her work, will she be able to deal with an extra problem added to her problem filled life or will this new job be the death of her? ...Literally.


**A/N**

 **Hi. This is my first Overwatch fanfiction. I'm going to put a lot of heart into this. If there are any spelling errors or gramatical errors, do not hesitate to let me know. I find it kinda odd that the first chapter be so long, but in this case it can't be helped. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure that I'll update regularly on a set date, so it'll be more of "whenever I finish a chapter".**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

"Tell me, Miss Agnelli, why do you need this job so badly?"

This was it, the peak of the interview and the exact part in which Vivian always seemed to mess up in some fashion that certainly would surprise her. She was cursed with clumsiness and she had come to accept this within the past years. She took a deep breath, glancing around the large room. The late afternoon sun seeped in through the large window to her left. It set the room ablaze, making vibrant all of the colors present in the office. Tones of blue and white were the most prominent giving the office a clean look. She knew that glancing about the room couldn't distract her forever.

At least she could say that she looked nice today. She was dressed formally and wore a decent amount of makeup that made it look as if she tried, but not too hard. Her typically curly mop of a hairdo was tamed and pulled into a eat bun, save for a few curled strands and bangs. She decided to carry a nice black purse that complemented her dark formal wear. If nothing else, she had this going nicely for her.

Her interviewer, a lovely blonde lady in her mid thirties sat in a large, cushioned chair. Her blonde hair was the brightest thing in the room that the sun lit up. It was in a ponytail and she had bangs that swooped to her right. She looked completely gentle and understanding in a way that made her seem motherly. Something about her seemed familiar, as if she had seen this woman before somewhere. But no matter how nurturing the women seemed, the Italian girl in the seat still fumbled her fingers under the desk, an universal act of nervousness.

The nervous girl looked into her interviewer's eyes and spoke finally, entirely aware of her accented voice and lack of fluidity in her words.

"Mrs. Ziegler, I am in desperate need of this job because I am a struggling college student and qualified for the work. Such a job doesn't require much work experience and will fit in with my schedule." she answered, trying to add confidence to her words, but even she knew that a child could see that she was anxious.

The blonde woman paused for a moment, looking down at the papers laid neatly on the desk's surface. She assumed that these papers were her application and printed background check, as she was told was required for the job. She was confused as to why, but accepted it as well placed caution. She assumed that to the side was her resume, in English, but she was only assuming. English was hard to read upside-down and she was not going to strain herself for something so trivial.

Mrs. Ziegler looked up from the paperwork with her next question, smiling in a way that felt genuine to the potential employee.

"There's no need to be so nervous, Miss Agnelli. Let's forget for a moment that you are being interviewed and relax. Tell me what you aim for in college, perhaps what you plan to major in?" the blonde smiled, her eyes crinkling up in a pleasant way. Hearing the slight accent in the elder lady's voice put Vivian at ease, making her less self-conscious of her own language gap. She took another deep breath and tried physically relaxing. She leaned back in her seat a bit and let her hands rest at her thighs.

"Let's see…" Vivian began, trying to find the right words. "I plan to major in, um, physics and maybe also minor in forensic science, but I am still trying to figure it out." she managed in an unsteady way. The woman nodded, indicating that she understood. The brunette wasn't sure whether to take it well.

"Miss Agnelli, do you have any hobbies? Interests? Tell me more about yourself." the goddess-like lady asked, her eyes focused on the olive skinned girl, waiting for some answer that was supposed to wow her. Vivian took a gulp, praying that she didn't say anything stupid.

"My hobbies are sewing, needle felting, reading, cooking, and I sometimes play flute, but I am not great at it. I like making stuffed animals and doing nail art, but I am useless at being an artist. I'm interested in art, but no good at it. I'm also interested in architecture, but I don't want to work as one." she finished, beginning to get lost in the translation and feared she would ramble on if she continued.

Mrs. Ziegler nodded respectfully, glancing down once again at the paperwork. She cleared her throat, seemed momentarily satisfied with her answer. This didn't make Vivian feel any better, despite the blonde's obvious indifference to her accent.

"Is there anything you wish to improve on while working in this facility?" the interviewer asked calmly with seriousness on her face. The Italian knew that she was referring to her English. The brunette nodded in response to the question trying to seem confident in her answer.

"Yes ma'am. I am not so good at speaking English yet. I only learned a bit in high school and I have not practiced it. Besides that, I am sure I can adapt well to this job." she said hesitantly, hoping not to turn off her interviewer.

"English is no problem, Miss Agnelli. I'll get someone here to help you with whatever you need help with. Perhaps I'll get Miss Oxton to help you. She's really nice." the blonde said, writing something down in a notebook. Wait, does that mean…?

"After reviewing your resume and talking to you in person, you seem like an honest and polite girl. Congratulations, you've got the job." the blonde stated at last. The Italian felt her chest swell with happiness and relief. She had managed not to screw this up? She could not contain her glee. She had been passed over countless times before this and she finally was able to get some kind of job that would fit in with her schedule.

"Oh, thank you. I am so pleased to hear this!" she beamed, her accent became thicker when she got happy, but hopefully it would not be noticed. She practically squirmed in her seat.

"Do you have any questions before I get you to sign a confidentiality agreement?" Vivian's new boss asked, pulling a paper from a blue file laying on the desk.

"Yes ma'am. I want you to take no offense to this as I'm very happy to have the job, but why not hire someone local? I'm sure there are many Spanish people that could have taken the job, but why me? I have to fly from Venice, or rather, Sicily when I make my move there." the hazel eyed girl inquired, her eyes curiously scanned the blonde for answers.

"After you sign the confidentiality agreement, I'll make that more clear, but for now, let's say it's for security purposes." Mrs. Ziegler answered simply. The Italian nodded her head in understanding. That makes sense, doesn't it? But something seemed a bit off. Why would she have to fly from Italy to south Spain once a week for a job? That is what she was told, right?

"Yes ma'am." Vivian said, before writing her name in neat cursive on the highlighted line not so much as reading a word of the agreement. "I have another question about travel. In the phone interview I had the other day, you said that I would come once a week? How long would I stay for once a week and where exactly?" she questioned, sliding the paper back over to the blonde.

"You'll be staying in your own, separated room for three days of the week. You'll work around the clock as needed, however you will be provided with private time in your room each day. You'll have access to a bathroom, free wifi, the kitchenette that you'll clean, and all of the rooms that you'll have to clean. You will not have access to unauthorized areas like the lab, workshop, and private offices. Each day, you'll receive instruction from either me or any of the other agents in the facility." she paused for a moment, making sure that Vivian understood before continuing.

"If any problems arise with any of the agents stationed here, don't hesitate to contact me and they will be sorted out. I do not think that you will have any problems with anyone as they are all very busy with their own work. You'll start tomorrow, but you'll have access to a room tonight. All flight expenses will be payed by this organization as well." Mrs. Ziegler finally finished the pour of information that Vivian tried to absorb as much of as possible.

The Italian nodded, but remembered a question that arose minutes ago as she signed the confidentiality agreement. With of courage, she asked the question hoping that she was not questioning too much.

"This organization…what exactly is it? Why does it need so much confidentiality?" she said, placing her fingertips together to emphasize her point.

The blonde smiled, glancing down at the agreement.

"This organization…" she began, but laughed fondly to herself, as if she knew of some kind of humor surrounding the question. She restarted her sentence, letting the other trail off.

"You are now a housekeeper for the agents of Overwatch, or rather, what is left of it." the blonde said, completely serious and smiling about it. This must be joke, Vivian thought to herself. Overwatch was disbanded years ago. Isn't it illegal now?

"What? Are you serious? You must be joking." the Italian said in her shock, before realizing how rude and informal she sounded. The new boss only shook her head, still grinning to herself.

"I'm completely serious, Miss Agnelli. Overwatch has been recalled and is slowly forming again. We need for someone to help housekeep as we are now busier than ever trying to resupply and reform. Under the agreement you signed, you are not allowed to speak of anything you see here or tell anyone what we really are. You are not even allowed to tell family members. This is agreement is not punishable by law, but by this organization itself. You'll do well not to break this agreement." she stated, tapping her finger on the paper. Vivian could have sworn that this was a threat and she visibly recoiled into her seat.

Technically, this shouldn't be legal. She found herself feeling regret. She shouldn't have signed that paper. This could cause a lot of potential problems. She never asked to be roped into this. She knew this was fishy, and yet she didn't catch on. What is wrong with me. I always get into trouble like this in some way or the other. How could I be so naïve?

"Yes ma'am, of course. But aren't Overwatch operations illegal because of some act?" she inquired, trying not to let her voice shake too much. She had to stand her ground somehow or another. Her employer raised an eyebrow as this. The Italian began to panic, hoping she had not said the wrong thing. The blonde's gentleness didn't waver. She seemed so generous, but her proposal, the contract, the secrets all were underhanded, contradicting the sense of honesty that she once got from the woman.

"Yes, this is illegal, but that is more of a reason to keep to your agreement, correct?" she said with her voice even and clear. All that Vivian could do was accept this and nod.

"Of course, Mrs. Ziegler. Thank you so much for the job opportunity." Vivian said putting as much gratitude into her words as she could manage. Seeing as she had no other choice, she thought it best to at least be optimistic. She had a job and that was good enough for her.

"We are glad to have you here with us. You'll begin work early in the morning. I'll do as quick run through of your duties in the morning before you start. I'll meet with you at 7:30. For the meantime, you should go and rest. I'll get an agent over here to escort you into the facility." she promised, her voice was kind enough to sooth Vivian's worries for the moment. Yeah…she'll go and relax and think this all over tonight.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ziegler. I appreciate your help." gushed the Italian, grabbing her Gucci purse from the back of her chair, pulling out her phone. She would like to share the good news with her father when she got the chance.

"It's not a problem. And you can call me Angela."

After Vivian's paperwork had been faxed and copied near to twenty times, she finally had a reason to stand and stretch. She had been sitting quietly, and perhaps awkwardly, in Mrs. Ziegler's office for the past thirty minutes and very glad to finally get out of there. Angela had been asking her casual questions now and again, attempting to initiate small talk, but the Italian didn't feel any less awkward by the end of it.

The agent had finally shown up. Vivian felt quite silly for imagining the agent to be clad in a black suit with sunshades, but her mental image was diminished upon his arrival. A man with a dark complexion walked in wearing a green shirt and sweatpants. Large headphones sat snuggly around his neck. He didn't seem much older than she was, possibly in his early twenties. Was she taller than him?

The brunette eased up at seeing that the agent looked rather friendly and practically bounced into the office. He gave off this aura of peace, friendliness, and comfort. She felt relieved that he wasn't a stern-faced, scary person like she had imagined. Upon seeing her, the man with dreadlocks, offered his hand out to her. She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"You're the new cleaning lady? I thought you'd be some grouchy old lady. Nice to meet you, Vivian." the man said in a bubbly way. His voice seemed familiar to her...was he a celebrity of some sort? She let out a soft chuckle upon hearing this.

"I thought you would be a scary guy with sunshades and a permanent frown. I am relieved that you seem so nice." she admitted admitted well, feeling herself relax. "This may be strange, but are you famous? I remember hearing your voice somewhere…" she asked, scanning his brown eyes for an answer. The man nodded and crossed his arms, his expression showed his amusement.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Lùcio Correia dos Santos. That's a mouthful, so you can call me Lúcio. You may have heard of my album, Synaesthesia Auditiva." he said, seeming rather proud of himself. Oh yeah, that's right. She knew of him.

"Oh, my friend listens to your music. She's a big fan of yours. She, um, how do I say…...admires you? Is that the word?" she asked, feeling stupid for not being sure. The man nodded, smiling at the news that he had another fan.

Before he had the chance to comment, Mrs. Ziegler cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself. The Italian turned around to see what the matter was. The blonde held a key card, gesturing for the girl to take it. She reached out, grabbing the key card and pulling it closer to examine. It looked like a normal hotel keycard, nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is the key to get into the facility and it gives you access to all of the rooms from 7:00 am to 9:00 pm. Don't lose it and don't give it to anyone. These are expensive to make as well as dangerous to have. Don't let anyone know you have this." she said, warning her in a gentle tone. Vivian nodded, holding the card more tightly.

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am." she spurted, taking out her wallet and slipping the card inside to further insure its safety. She looked expectantly at the blonde, trying to make sure that that's all that needed to be done before she left.

"I'll dismiss you now, Miss Agnelli. Follow Lúcio out of the building, he'll show you where to go. Thank you very much for being so patient with us." she said, her practiced formalities flowed from her mouth. Vivian nodded and turned to the agent who smiled and gestured for her to follow him. She took the handle of the pastel blue suitcase that sat in the corner.

She followed the man through the building, aware that he was playing music out of his headphones, which somehow defeated the purpose. Not that she really minded at all. Instead of leading her to the front of the building, like she thought, he took her to the top. They emerged on the roof and Vivian took in the view.

The sun was beginning to set on beautiful Spain, all of the marble and carved buildings, churches, and homes were soaked in a vibrant orange color. The ocean could be seen from the top of the building, it reflected the sunset. Vivian did not realize how close it was. She saw the airport that she had landed in hours ago, the blinking lights of the towers surrounding the large building were contrasted by the darkening sky. She only looked away when Lúcio touched her arm, pulling her back to reality. Her eyes were drawn to a helicopter resting on a landing pad atop the roof.

Oh shit.

She mentally freaked out for two reasons. One, she had never flown in a helicopter and the simple thought of flying in a twirling death machine didn't appeal to her one bit. Secondly, she hated heights. She loved looking over a city, but only as long as she was not moving. She hesitantly followed the agent to the death trap. She asked the pilot way too many questions in a panicky manner in which she was certain was annoying, but she couldn't help it.

As they took flight and the aircraft shook and jolted, the girl clung to the seat, praying to God above. She cautiously peeked out the window, feeling nauseous and miserable. She noticed that beside her, Lúcio paid no mind at all and seemed to be enjoying that flight as he listened to music. The water below provided her with a bit of comfort. Her mind favored the thought of crashing into the ocean considerably more than crashing to the ground or into some unfortunate building.

The sun was falling faster and the light dissipated by the minute. She was glad to finally see light among the darkening water. A base lay on an island with sheer cliffs, floodlights were placed all over the base. It looked like something out of a spy movie, a place of fortitude that some hero would have to infiltrate on a dangerous mission to save the world. It was definitely militarized to some extent, as all outside walls facing the ocean were windowless.

The helicopter landing pad was lit brightly with both floodlights and red lights, the red ones resembling Christmas lights. The girl seemed too happy to finally land. She held her breath at the aircraft lowered slowly and finally touched the concrete below. A whoosh of breath escaped her lips as the loud propellers slowed and became increasingly quiet. She slowly moved to grab her suitcase and purse, unbuckling the safety belt.

She hesitantly stepped out of the the craft, making sure not to tumble out and fall on the harsh concrete below. Her weakened legs didn't fail her this time. Lúcio waited patiently for her to continue following him. As they made their way off the landing pad and to a sealed door with a keypad, she found herself pondering on something that Angela had said earlier today during the interview. She would make a point to ask about it.

"Excuse me, Lúcio. There is a question that I have about something that was mentioned earlier today. I was wondering if you could answer." she said, her voice trailing off as the man punched in a code and the sealed door opened revealing a long hallway. Lúcio continued walked, but spoke to her still, glancing at her.

"Yeah, sure. Shoot for it." he said in his enthusiastic way, which she was going to assume was normal for him. She took a breath and gripped the suitcase handle.

"Mrs. Ziegler said that if I had any problems with any of the agents here, to tell her. Are there any agents here that I should...be cautious of?" she asked, hoping that her question did not offend the musician walking beside her. He was quiet, as if thinking to himself as they turned a corner. Many rooms with metal doors were in the hallway, reminding her of classrooms or hotel rooms because of their consistancy.

"All of the agents here are pretty chill. Most of the agents don't even come here but maybe once a month, 'cause they're stationed somewhere else. Most of those are the elder agents that have been with the organization for a while. Some of the guys just hang around here until they're called for covert missions. The only few that I'll mention are Amélie, because she's not the most chill girl and she'll probably yell at you if you mess with her stuff. Oh, and watch out for Satya. Don't touch anything that she may be tinkering on, she'll get you." he took a moment to think again before continuing the list.

"Gabriel is one of the older guys. He's pretty chill, but his appearance may scare you. He's not the most friendly guy here, but I doubt he'll give you any problems...The only other person I caution you against is Jamison, or Junkrat. He's not the most suited to this environment. I think he's harmless, but the guy is crazy about explosives. If you ever meet him, keep in mind he might be packing." he finished his info dump, and the Italian nodded her head in understanding. They had past another hallway and we're currently walking past a lounge area with a kitchen.

"The last guy you mentioned, are you saying that he carries bombs...like boom bombs?" she asked, the concern was thick in her accented voice. Lúcio nodded, his expression even as if it were a normal thing.

"Yeah, boom bombs." he confirmed. She felt her face flush at this. That shouldn't be allowed. That's a major safety hazard! What if the crazy guy messes up?

"I'm not sure I want to meet that guy. Is he here often?" she asked, counting that the answer will be in her favour. Lúcio nodded, much to her disgrace.

"Yep, he stays here most most of the time. He's always either in the lab or in the garage. But don't worry too much about him, he's okay." he answered. Bullshit, it's not okay, she thought to herself. Good thing she doesn't have access to either of those places. She felt a bit relieved, but not by much.

"Oh. Okay, if you insist." she said flatly, not bothering to say much more on the subject. Lúcio stopped at a door with a scanner on it. In green letters about the scanner, a digital panel held the word "vacant". This must be her room, then.

"Well, this is your room, Miss Vivian. It's been a pleasure to meet you and I think we'll be good friends. Also, the next time you see that friend, tell them Lúcio thinks they're cool, will you?" He said happily, his hair bouncing behind his head as he grinned fondly at her. His brown eyes seemed genuine enough to trust. She found herself smiling back at him as she took the key card from her wallet.

"Thank you for escorting me and I hope to be your friend too! My friend will die when I tell her that I met you." she scanned the card, hearing a soft beep from the door as it slid sideways ."Buonanotte, as we say in Italy." she added, shoving her suitcase into the room.

"Buonanotte, Vivian. See you tomorrow, maybe!" he said happily before turning to walk away. She hastily closed the door and took a better look at the temporary room. It was nicely furnished with a queen sized bed, a work desk, a small couch, a decently sized closet, and a private bathroom. She walked into the bathroom to find a bath and a shower.

She'll be here for three days, plenty of time to unpack, but for now she decided to procrastinate and draw a hot bath. Soon enough, she was laying in hot, steamy water letting its warmth and comfort wash away her residual nervousness and worries over finances, her studies, and especially, bombs.

* * *

 **See? A very long first chapter. It's quite mundane for a first chapter, but it will get better! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and the story all together.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
